NWA-TNA PPV 13: September 18, 2002
Goldylocks interviews several talents throughout the show. An unknown fan challenges Bruce. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Goldylocks hypes up the gauntlet for the gold match for the NWA-TNA Tag Team Championships. Goldylocks introduces the returning Scott Hall! Hall says that he has a great partner. Goldylocks says that his partner is Sean Waltman. Hall says that is indeed the case. Waltman shows up and embraces Hall and they head out of camera view. Footage from earlier in the day where Brian Lawler is with Goldylocks who is waiting for Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett uses his luggage to back Lawler against the wall and tells Lawler that he didn’t touch his girlfriend. Jarrett says Lawler is a puppet master and that he can’t trust his girlfriend. Goldylocks is with Jorge Estrada and Sonny Siaki. Siaki says that he has had a change of heart. He realizes that its not all about him, but rather it is about the team. Siaki says that his time will come to be a superstar. Siaki mentions that Jerry Lynn has a chance to put the X-Division on the map. Siaki says that the X-Division should show support for Jerry Lynn. Goldylocks is standing with the returning Marcus Bagwell, backstage. Goldylocks asks why Bagwell is back in TNA. Bagwell says that he is back here for a second chance as Marcus Bagwell not Buff Bagwell. BG James walks over to the interview and says that he understands where Bagwell is coming from. James wants Bagwell to be his partner tonight. Bagwell accepts and hugs James. Goldylocks is backstage standing with the Hot Shots, Cassidy O’Reilly and Chase Stevens. Stevens says that they do not have an ego, so they gave up their spots in the gauntlet for the gold. O’Reilly says that they were young at one time. Goldylocks rips on the Hot Shots for being the tenth ranked team in TNA. Disco Inferno comes over and asks if Goldylocks has seen Brian Lawler. Inferno says that Goldylocks will not get him in bed with a bad attitude. Goldylocks is with Chris Harris and the goofy James Storm. Storm says they don’t need to worry about the Hot Shots. Harris is really putting over the NWA-TNA World Tag Team Championships and the importance of them. Harris wants to win the gold. Goldylocks is with a worried Brian Lawler. Lawler is wondering where his girlfriend is. Goldylocks reminds Lawler of his match tonight, and Lawler says that he doesn’t appreciate the humor of Goldylocks and says that tonight is very serious. Goldylocks is with NWA-TNA X-Division Champion, Jerry Lynn. Lynn says that winning the X-Division Championships is only one of his goal. Lynn says that he has a chance to be the heavyweight champion. Ron Killings comes over and gets in Lynn’s face. Killings says that he is best and that he is “all of that and a bag of chips as well.” Killings tells Lynn he better get ready to commit a homicide as that is the only way he will get the belt from him. Match results * Intergender singles match for the Miss TNA crown: Bruce defeated an unknown "fan" in 1:09 to retain the "Miss TNA" title; The woman's name was never announced. After the match, Bruce was attacked by NASCAR driver Hermie Sadler. Critical reception Notes Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Women's matches in Impact Wrestling